It is highly desirable to be able to make coasters, trivets, ashtrays, or like tabletop items, so that there is an interesting and/or aesthetic design that is visible, so that the tabletop item can perform an aesthetic or conversation piece function in addition to its primary function (such as preventing condensation from a glass placed thereon affecting the underlying table or like surface). While there are a number of different techniques for manufacturing such tabletop items, they typically involve producing a laminate, and providing a non-scratch function by adhering, with adhesive, individual feet, or an entire sheet, of non-scratch material, such as soft plastic or synthetic rubber. For example, feet or sheets having an adhesive on one surface thereof, covered by a release sheet, can be utilized, and after the release sheet is removed the adhesive can be pushed into contact with the bottom of the tabletop item.
While the tabletop items described above are successful in providing multiple functions, it is desirable to be able to reduce the cost of manufacture thereof, while at the same time providing greater versatility. According to the present invention a tabletop item, and a method of manufacture thereof, are provided which achieve these goals. That is, according to the present invention a tabletop item can be manufactured in a more cost effective manner than by utilizing prior art techniques, while obtaining the same or higher quality. Also, the tabletop items according to the invention may be constructed with almost any design component without requiring large runs of designs, and may even be provided so that they may be disassembled and reassembled with a different design.
According to one aspect of the present invention a tabletop item is provided comprising the following components: A first, substantially transparent, component having an inner surface, and an outer surface. A second component comprising a piece of sheet material having first and second faces and multicolor indicia on at least the first face, the sheet first face having dimensions substantially equal to or less than the first component inner surface. A third component comprising a base having an inner surface and an outer surface, the outer surface having a plurality of feet-receiving openings therein. The components held together so that the second component is disposed (e.g. sandwiched) between the inner surfaces of the first and third components. And a plurality of feet of non-scratch material extending through the feet receiving openings of the third component exteriorly thereof to support the tabletop item on a surface substantially without scratching the surface.
Where the tabletop item is a coaster, the outer surface of the first component comprises a substantially flat surface having an area of between about 25-150 square centimeters, and preferably the thickness of the item is about 1.5 cm less or less. Typically, the first component is of a hard plastic, such as clear acrylic or clear lexan, although less expensive clear plastics also may be used, such as crystal styrene. There may be a space (e.g. 0.5-2.5 cm) between the second component and the first component, and a transparent element (and/or objects or liquid) may be disposed between the first and second components.
The third component may also be hard plastic, but typically can be of a lower quality plastic than the first component since it does not engage a drinking glass, hot dish, ashes, or other accessories that may be engaged by the outer surface of the first component. The third component can be either transparent or opaque, and of almost any suitable plastic, or non-plastic, materials.
The first and third components may be releasably held together by a friction fit, one nesting within the other. For example, the first component may have a peripheral wall extending outwardly from the inner surface, and the third component may engage that peripheral wall, frictionally, yet be able to be separated into components at the inner portion of the wall. Alternatively, the components may be substantially permanently attached together, such as by sonic welding the first and third components together, or by providing an adhesive between cooperating surfaces thereof.
The second component may comprise a piece of cellulose material (paper or paperboard) having a thickness of about 0.25 cm or less. Both the first and second faces of the second component may have multi-color indicia thereon, so that either the second face is seen when viewed through the transparent third component, or so that the faces are reversible by disassembling the first and third components.
The non-scratch feet typically comprise a shank portion and an enlarged head portion at one end of the shank portion; and the third component feet receiving openings extend through the third component, the opening large enough for a shank of a non-scratch foot to pass therethrough, but small enough so that a head of a the non-scratch foot cannot pass therethrough, the heads disposed between the inner surface of the first component and the outer surface of the third component. Preferably the feet-receiving openings in the third component are counterbored at the inner surface of the third component so that a head of a non-scratch foot is received by the counterbore and is substantially flush with the inner surface of the third component. The feet are preferably made of a soft PVC or other soft plastic, synthetic rubber, natural rubber, or the like.
Rather than the outer surface of the first component being flat, it may have surface manifestations so that some other structure aside from a trivet or a coaster is provided thereby, for example upstanding portions to hold ashes therewithin, or to support a cigarette, or to support other implements (such as knives or other utensils) in a readily accessible manner. Where the tabletop item comprises an ashtray or trivet, of course at least the plastic forming the first component is of heat-resistant and burn-resistant material, so that the item may properly perform its function.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of making a tabletop item is provided comprising or consisting essentially of: (a) Placing the first face of the second component into substantially parallel juxtaposition with (e.g. spaced from or in contact with) the inner surface of the first component. (b) Passing the feet through the feet-receiving openings so that portions of the feet extend outwardly from the outer surface of the third component. And (c) assembling the third component to the first component so that the second component is disposed (e.g. sandwiched) between the inner surfaces of the first and third components and the feet allow the tabletop item to be placed on a surface substantially without scratching the surface.
(b) May be practiced by placing the feet into the openings so that the heads of the feet are disposed in the counterbores, and essentially do not protrude above the inner surface of the third component. (c) May be practiced by pushing the third component into contact with the peripheral lip so as to be frictionally held thereby.
Procedures (a) through (e) may be practiced to produce an ashtray, a coaster, a trivet, or the like. The second component may comprise paper and there may be the further step of printing at least the first face (and perhaps both faces) of the second component with multicolor indicia using a conventional computer controlled printer (such as a typical office printer controlled by a PC or the like). Also, the tabletop item may be disassembled, and the face of the second component in juxtaposition (e.g. contact) with the inner surface of the first component switched, or a new second component inserted. Also, under some circumstances more than the components described above may be provided in the tabletop item, such as additional sheets of material disposed between the first and third components, a material providing a spring-like action, a liquid with one or more bubbles that is visible through the first component, etc.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a tabletop item that provides more than one function, yet is relatively inexpensive, and easy, to produce, and is versatile. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.